


Zodiac

by Gamzee_Makaraoni



Category: Homestuck
Genre: ALL OCXOC AND CANONXCANON, DON'T WORRY IT WON'T BE FOR LONG, DONT WORRY THE KAREZI ISN'T MAJOR, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, OR THE SOLEZI, well mostly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-28
Updated: 2013-09-28
Packaged: 2017-12-27 20:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/983194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamzee_Makaraoni/pseuds/Gamzee_Makaraoni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>((Better title coming soon!)) "Karkat Vantas." Her voice had a slight accent. British, perhaps? "We need to have a talk." Our beloved characters weren't the only ones to survive the demise of their home planets. Shazer, OUT!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zodiac

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO, SMALL EARTH FUCKLINGS.
> 
> YES! I make a GREAT Karkat!
> 
> Heh heh heh...ANYWHO...
> 
> So, I happen to be a Furuba (or Fruits Basket!) fan! And I was thinking about how the canon trolls are based off the monthly horoscope, right? Well, then I started thinking about Furuba, and the YEARLY (AKA Chinese) horoscope.
> 
> Like, Year of the Dog, Year of the Snake, and all that shiz!
> 
> Thus, "Zodiac" was born!
> 
> BTW, a few of the OC's have some similarities to the canon characters. Like, there's this one guy who acts like Kankri. And a serious girl whose voice in my head, for some reason, is Kanaya's in "Let's Read Homestuck!" Then again, they're both polite, but my OC is WAY more serious.
> 
> WHY I NO BEZ CREATIVE?!
> 
> Disclaimer: Guys, my soul-due to contrary belief-cannot find in itself to kill characters. However, Rick Riordan has my soul.
> 
> Hussie: WHAT.
> 
> Me: Well, I've been a Homestuck for six MONTHS. But I've been a demigod since, like, 2009 or 2010!
> 
> Hussie: *wearing "Not Amused" face*

"Well, guys, I suppose this is it."

John swallowed as he and the others stared uneasily at the huge imp blocking their way. All of them doubted that they could make it.

Terezi and Sollux were both using each other for support, and, oddly enough, they didn't seem to mind the close quarters. Karkat had lost a sickle a while back, and had an arm in a makeshift sling. Aradia had a rip in one of her wings and was knocked out in the corner of the room, while everyone waited for her to regenerate. Jade wasn't faring very well, and was being tended by Kanaya, whose horns had been snapped off. Dave kept by her side.

Gamzee's hair was much shorter, and blood flowed from a gash in his forehead. John's right leg was in a crude cast. The Lalondes were covered in cuts and bruises. Dirk and Jane were both unconscious. Jake was bruised all over.

"It was nice knowing you guys."

Karkat scowled. "C'mon, John! This isn't the end! Right?"

"It sure looks like that."

The short-tempered troll shifted his weight. "I don't fucking think so."

"I think we're gonna see the dream bubbles soon," Terezi managed, then started to cough. Talking was becoming an effort for her. Karkat shot her a worried glance.

"Ha ha HA!" The imp boomed. "So! You've come this far, to receive your little nasty prize! Doesn't look like you're gonna get it, eh?!"

"We're still trying!" Roxy snapped, mostly from the stress of all that she's been through, though it also could've been from the fact that she was starting to suffer withdrawal from her beloved liquor.

Once again, the imp cackled. "In a few minutes, you'll be singing a different tune!"

"Not necessarily."

Everyone started.

"Kanaya, did you say something?" Jake asked.

The rainbow-drinker frowned. "No, I did not."

"Wow. They don't sound THAT alike. Do they?"

"Who's fucking there?!" Karkat squawked.

"Oh, must we introduce ourselves?"

Suddenly, there was a flash, and a human girl in a god tier outfit appeared on the imp's back. She smiled, an innocent smile, that didn't fit the giant stained scissors she held. Holding a fist aloft, she stuck out her index finger, then the middle, the ring, the pinky, and finally the thumb, as if she were counting to five. She just stared at everyone, hand still up, smiling. It was a creepy gesture, emphasized more by the skull.

"Ready?"

The girl nodded, seeming to smile more at the boy's voice, then snapped her fingers.

Everyone stepped back some as a boy suddenly ran in front of the imp, a blur too hard to see. Suddenly, he stopped, and there was a gasp as it was revealed that this was no ordinary boy. It was, in fact, a troll.

"Yo! Dawg! Check this bad boy and his sick rhymes out, bro!" He started to beatbox. "Well, me and my friends started playing this game-at first I was like 'Dawg! This is too lame!' Then my lusus was killed, which didn't leave me thrilled, now I'm right here, staring up at a hill!"

The imp stared at the troll, who was now moonwalking, as he beatboxed in between spewing out raps. The girl rolled her eyes, then, taking the scissors apart, she stabbed them into its shoulders, one on each.

"ARRRRRRRRGGGGGHHHHH!" The imp crumpled, then fell onto its stomach. The rapper troll quickly rolled back. "Ah, man, sis! Sick!"

The girl calmly grabbed the scissor blades from the imp, joined them together back in scissor mode, then drove them through the imp. It wailed before dissolving into grist. The troll ran up to her. "Sweet! Fist bump!" The girl stared at his fist, then shaked it. He laughed. "Sis, you crack me up!"

"Enough shenanigans." Out from the corners of the darkness, in strode others. Four other trolls, three girls and one boy, and eight humans, three girls and four boys.

They seemed to follow a girl troll, who was not in a god tier outfit. Instead, a skirt and bracelet, both a similar color to Feferi's caste color, along with a black shirt with a strange symbol in the same pink color (A/N: 龙), adorned her. She radiated a seriousness that dared you to defy her, amplified with her frown and crossed arms. A glower glimmered in her eyes as she took in the original occupants of the room. Her gray eyes gave everyone the feeling of being scanned. Finally, her judging gaze landed on Karkat, and the frown on her face deepened to a scowl.

"Karkat Vantas." The girl spoke with a slight accent. British, perhaps? "We need to have a talk."

The male troll, a bit taken aback at first, composed himself. "First of all, who the hell are you? Second, how did you know my name?"

As he talked, she had moved closer to him, and leaned into his ear. She whispered low enough so that only he could hear: "I know much about you...you mutant-blood." Nobody could hear what she said, but, as she drew back, they watched his face turn from his usual gray to a light gray.

"Yes, I know it. I've been able to learn much about you all. Including this who had passed on."

"Man, I'm glad we aren't gonna run into that Vriska girl! She reminds me a lot like Tonito-"

The female troll whirled around angrily. "WE DON'T TALK ABOUT HIM!" she snapped. The troll girl she had yelled at gave her a weird glance.

"Um...sure, Ro..."

Ro, as she was apparently nicknamed, gave her more of her aloof glare, though it seemed to be mixed with something else. A sort of pain, but a very unique kind of pain.

The kind of pain you get from a broken bloodpumper.

She returned her gaze to Karkat. "We need to have a talk. About Sgrub. Now."

Karkat swallowed. "A-Alright." He and Ro walked towards a corner, then sat down.

"Geez. What's her problem?" John mused.

The girl in white exchanged a glance with a human boy in a light blue. "Should we tell them?"

He shrugged. "Probably."

As Ro and Karkat talked, the other newcomers had sat down near Dirk and Jane, who had woken up, and were part of the circle surrounding them. Even the scissors girl joined them. Again, she made the same gesture with her hand. But now a faint noise was hearable, and it turned out to be a hum, a hum that she was emitting. She plopped down next to a human boy also in god tier, and snuggled next to him, still smiling softly. The boy stroked her back and arm gently, humming along with her. Though, as his eyes took everything in, they flickered back to the girl on occasion, and pain, a heartbroken kind, was apparent in his eyes.

The troll girl who had been yelled at cleared her throat. "Thank you for listening to us, and not trying to behead us on sight. My name is-"

"Hey, hold on just a fucking moment!" Sollux exclaimed. "Who the fuck is Tonito, where the hell did YOU come from, and WHY-" he pointed at the humming girl "is she humming?!" The boy drew the girl closer to her body, where she snuggled her face into his chest, sighing deeply.

The troll girl frowned. "Well, I guess we start with Ro-or Rowena Spasky."

**Author's Note:**

> Holy shit. My fingers.
> 
> Yeah. This is probably gonna suck.
> 
> Like really bad.
> 
> If you liked it, just let me know, so I can continue for you.
> 
> If you don't, let me know, so I can flip you off, and not continue.
> 
> Or just not let me know.
> 
> That'll work.
> 
> I'm not asking for reviews or anything. As long as I know people read this, I'll update.
> 
> Yeah.
> 
> See you next time.
> 
> If there IS a next time, of course.
> 
> Deranged Shadow Fangirl


End file.
